WWE: In Their House
by Cittenscollar
Summary: Vince McMahon decides he wants to have a reality show... So he forces the entire roster to live together. What hijinks will they get up to?
1. I Can't Think of a Title

So, this is just an introductory chapter, not much interesting is happening here and it just has some short bits at the end that are going to set up some of the main storylines for the future. I just needed this first chapter to lay out how I'm gonna work this crap. It may take me while to get into the groove but I'm hoping I'll have some fun. The future chapters will more or less be random day to day scenes put together.

I dedicate this story to my wonderful friends over at the Crap (and my friend Tony, who isn't on the Crap) who have given me some epic ideas for this. Special thanks go to Sharpy Snow, who gave me the idea for the title.

It's badly written... But that's the fun of it.

The first chapter starts before Survivor Series, so Cena hasn't been fired yet and Miz isn't WWE champion.

* * *

**CHAPTER UN – I CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE**

The Miz entered the mansion, shiny red briefcase in his hand, ready to start off his newest endeavor. This whole "reality show" business was old hat to him by now, and he was ready to teach the rest of the superstars and divas the ropes. This was why he arrived at the mansion two hours early – he wanted to be there to witness the arrival of every one of his housemates.

The entire WWE roster was scheduled to live in a mansion together for the next several months. Vince had gotten it in his head that reality TV was all the rage these days. Sure, building a mansion large enough to house several dozen people had been costly, but once the McMahons broke into the reality TV industry, nobody would be able to stop them.

At the entrance of the mansion, there were two staircases leading to the second story, where Miz assumed the bedrooms were. There was a door between the staircases, and Miz headed straight for it, still clutching the briefcase in his hand. He entered, finding himself in a stage area. On the stage stood a large screen, with an overhead projector pointing to it. Approaching the projector, Miz flicked it on, and text appeared on the screen.

_'Welcome, superstars and divas! Bedrooms are first come, first serve. There are six single bedrooms, all others are doubles. Men room with men, women room with women. I don't care if you're married! This makes for more interesting television. There are placards in the bins in the back to put on your door. Cameras are set up in every room. Now go make some reality TV!_

_Vincent Kennedy McMahon'_

Miz left the projector on, turning around to see the two bins. He approached them, reeling back in slight horror when he saw the details. Inside the bins was a plastic placard with each wrestler's face printed upon it. He ruffled through the bins of faces until he located his own, feeling as if each set of eyes was staring him down. Slowly backing away from the faces, he made his way back to the entrance of the mansion.

When he got into the entrance, Miz saw the door swing open, and Christian walked in, hand held to his brow, searching for his peeps. When he noticed The Miz, he put his hand down, frowning slightly.

"Oh, are you the only one here?"

Miz scowled, refusing to dignify that with a response. Instead, he shook his MITB briefcase at Christian and headed up the staircase to select a room. He would be taking a single – he was, after all, Mr. Money in the Bank, so naturally heshould get a room all to himself.

As Miz hung his own face on the door of the room he selected, he heard Christian climbing the staircase as well. He selected a double room a few doors down from The Miz, marking it for himself and Edge.

Soon, the building was beginning to fill up with wrestlers, some eager and some irritable about the living situation they were being forced into. Friends rushed to claim one another as roommates, while the people who arrived late found themselves stuck living with somebody unpleasant.

Curt Hawkins stood by his door, guarding it closely. He was hoping that he could find somebody decent to be his roommate. He watched as person after person came up the staircase, each one seeming as undesirable as the last. He began to consider switching over to a single room, but right when the thought crossed his head, the worst of his fears were realized.

"Bro! Hey! Bro! This is perfect, we can be roomies!"

Curt's eyes widened as he saw Zack approaching, waving his arm frantically around, making a scene. "No, uh, I already have a roommate. The room is taken."

Zack looked slightly dejected, "Oh. Who?"

"…Uh… Vance. Vance Archer. We made up."

"I thought Vance got released…"

Curt looked madly around, trying to find a way out of the situation. But Zack just grinned, "So we can be roomies, then!" he shoved Curt to the side and slammed the bedroom door open, throwing his bags in the middle of the room, shouting "Woo woo woo!". Curt slid to the floor, running his hands through his hair, dreading the next several months.

_O_

Once everybody had arrived and rooms had been selected, much to the dismay of many wrestlers, they all made their way into the stage room, waiting for the rest of their instructions. Michael Cole stood at a podium on the stage, wearing a grey suit and a pair of reading glasses. Once he saw that everybody was settled into the seats, he cleared his throat.

"Hello, everybody. May I have your attention?" he said, looking around at everybody, waiting for them to quiet down. "Welcome to the mansion! You will all be living here for the next few months. Two superstars or divas will be eliminated from the mansion each week: one on Wednesday, and one on Sunday. There will be challenges every so often in order to gain immunity. The winner will receive $100,000! Okay, that's all! Dinner should be served in the dining room. Go eat!"

Cole started to leave the podium, when Edge yelled from the crowd, "Wait, that's it? That's all you're going to tell us?"

"That's… That's all I was given, yes."

"This is stupid. How are we being eliminated? Are we voting? Does somebody lose a challenge? How do we know?"

Michael Cole shifted from foot to foot, not entirely sure what to say. "I don't know. This was all I was told."

"STUPID!" Edge stood up, pointed threateningly at Cole, and stormed out of the room.

_O_

There were several tables set up in the dining room, as well as a large buffet table. Daniel Bryan wandered around the buffet, trying to find something to eat, when he felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw Michael Cole hovering over him, a smirk on his face.

"Kinda hard to eat when there aren't any veejun options, isn't it?" Cole said.

Daniel turned back to the table, looking around at the food. "There are tons of options for me. I'll manage."

"What? I told them not to make any veejun food! Dammit!" Cole walked off, ranting and raving about the chefs, Daniel Bryan, and people who don't eat meat.

At one table sat Edge, Christian, and Zack Ryder.

"Bro, this is gonna be so much fun. Like a sleep over every night! You know it!" Zack punched Edge in the arm, causing him to sigh loudly, looking to Christian to save him. Christian shrugged, and Zack continued. "Me and the Hawkmaster are roomies, too! Just like old times! Edgeheads reuinite! Woo woo woo!"

Edge looked at his fork, considering jamming it into Zack's face.

At another table across the room, John Morrison sat next to his new roommate, Joey Mercury. Joey was looking rather ratty wearing a tattered fur coat. To Morrison's annoyance, Joey kept calling him "Nitro". Every time Morrison tried to correct him, Joey gave the man a weird look and kept talking, ignoring the correction.

A few tables down, Cody Rhodes sat between Goldust and Ted DiBiase. On Goldust's other side sat his roommate, Drew McIntyre. Drew and Ted glared at each other for the entire conversation, while Cody stared at the reflection in his glass and Goldust attempted to catch up with his little brother.

Meanwhile, Nexus sat together at one table, Justin Gabriel pouting into his soup. He had gotten to the mansion quite late and hadn't been able to get a room with Heath Slater, or at least another Nexus member. Instead, he was rooming with Big Show because David Otunga managed to get Heath first. John Cena looked uncomfortable as the rest of Nexus stared at him.

"Cener, after dinner I want you to unpack my bags," Wade Barrett said. An evil smirk crossed his lips. "Or you're fired."

Cena frowned sadly.


	2. Oh Radio

Let me know who you think should be eliminated next. It's hard to choose :B

Special thanks to Notoriously Awesome at the Crap, whose idea I used pretty much word for word haha. And also to BenPhoenix (I believe), who has been pimping out the "Joey Mercury comes back and thinks he's still in MNM" idea for ages and I thought that was a perfect thing to put in here.

WWWYKI

* * *

**CHAPTER DUE – OH RADIO**

It was about 5 in the morning when Joey Mercury woke up to the sound of hammers and drills. He opened his eyes, seeing John Morrison in the far corner of the room, surrounded by tools and piles of wood.

"Nitro! What the fuck are you doing? The sun's not even up yet!"

Morrison turned in slow motion, his hair waving in the still air. "First of all, I'm not Nitro anymore," he said, pointing the hammer in his hand at Mercury. "I'm building myself a mini-Palace of Wisdom. I can't be away from it for too long."

Mercury looked slightly confused at all of this. "Palace of Wisdom…?"

"It's where I get all of my spiritual energy," Morrison turned back to his project, leaving Mercury staring blankly at him as he continued hammering away.

Mercury tried falling back asleep, but it was impossible with Morrison making so much noise, so he instead grabbed a pillow and headed for the very large living room. When he got there, he saw that one of the couches was occupied by William Regal, who was laying under a blanket, wide awake. Joey sat on a couch that was situated a few feet away, and looked to Regal.

"You can't sleep?"

"I'm stuck living with a bloody idiot," Regal muttered. "Jack Swagger. That utter fool. I can't live this way. He's put his own trophies all over the room and a banner of a bald bloody eagle across one wall. He started singing in his sleep, some wretched song about the Boomer Sooners. I had to leave. It was madness."

As Joey was about to reply, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his ankles. He looked down to see Hornswoggle biting at them. He screamed, kicking the leprechaun off. Hornswoggle toppled off the couch, grunted a few times, and ran off.

William Regal curled into a ball under his blankets. "Madness. Utter madness."

_O_

A game of Monopoly was set up in the living room, being played by Kofi Kingston, Primo, Rey Mysterio, and the Hart Dynasty. Rey was winning by a wide margin, after somehow managing to land on almost every property.

Primo clutched his last bit of Monopoly money – a single $20 bill – as he rolled the dice. He moved four spaces, landing on yet another of Mysterio's properties. He sighed sadly, handing the money over to Rey before standing up. "I never win ANYTHING," he mumbled to himself as he walked away, having gone bankrupt and been eliminated from the game.

It was now Tyson Kidd's turn, and he turned to DH Smith. "I'll trade you St James Place for Virgina," he said.

DH Smith thought it over for a few seconds, before shaking his head. "Nah. I'll pass."

Tyson stared at him for several seconds, before slamming his hands down on the table. "I thought we were in this together. Fuck this. Fuck this game!" Tyson flipped the board over, scattering hotels across the room. "We're through, Smith! This tag team is OVER!"

Tyson left the room, heading away so he could sulk. Natalya shook her head as DH Smith sat sadly watching Tyson walk away.

"I win!" Rey shouted.

_O_

Yoshi Tatsu rummaged through the cabinet in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The mansion had been stocked with all sorts of food, and Yoshi felt overwhelmed with the amount of options he had. He finally grabbed the box of Lucky Charms, his favorite cereal. The box was almost empty, but Yoshi figured he could go out later to buy some more.

As he poured the Lucky Charms into a bowl, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned back to the bowl, continuing to pour. Suddenly, David Otunga leaped from behind the trash can and gave Yoshi a spinebuster. The rest of Nexus came out from hiding in various spots in the kitchen and crowded around the fallen Yoshi, shaking their heads.

"Who gave you the idea you deserved the last of the Lucky Charms?" David Otunga said, kicking Yoshi in the side.

The rest of Nexus immediately began to attack Yoshi Tatsu, kicking and punching at him. On Wade Barrett's order, Justin Gabriel climbed on top of the counter, staring down at Yoshi. The rest of Nexus stood back as Gabriel delivered a 450 Splash to Yoshi, and then they slowly exited the room, chuckling at their handiwork.

As Yoshi lay writhing on the floor, Heath Slater came back into the kitchen, grabbed the bowl of Lucky Charms, and left, shaking his hair around as he walked.

_O_

A party had broken out in the WWE Mansion. It all started when MVP and R-Truth went out to buy more cereal, and ended up returning with alcohol and pizza. R-Truth was now drunk out of his mind, standing on a table in the living room with his shirt off and singing his own theme song. Eve had been dancing below him for a while, before she had to be escorted away when somebody mistook her dancing for a seizure.

In one corner of the room, an argument had broken out between Curt Hawkins and Darren Young. Each were insisting that they were the first to use the "Party Starter" nickname. Nobody else remembered either of them ever using it, which only enraged both of them even more.

Curt finally stormed off, only to bump into Zack Ryder. He had been avoiding Zack as much as possible, but as soon as he saw him, Zack grabbed onto his arm, pulling him toward Edge.

"Look who I found, buddy!" Zack called as he approached Edge, who was starting to back away as fast as he could. "Wait up! Where are you going?" Zack broke into a run, dragging Hawkins along with him, until he caught up to Edge, who was hiding behind Big Show. "C'mon, bros! Let's get a picture! Who's got a came- OH GOD, IT'S CHAVO! LOOK!"

Zack pointed to Chavo, who turned toward them, looking confused. Before anybody knew what was happening, Zack had found them all a table to sit at.

"Zack, we aren't friends. I hate you," Edge said.

"Good one, bro!" Zack raised his hand for a high five. Edge stared at him until Zack lowered his hand. "Anyway, isn't this great? The old gang back together! We've gotta find Vickie! Hey, how'd you get over there?" Zack looked to Hawkins, who had managed to scoot his chair a few feet away while Zack was distracted.

Curt sighed and scooted his chair back to the table. "I need a drink," he said, looking around for alcohol.

_O_

Meanwhile at the party, Santino was telling jokes to a large crowd of wrestlers, entertaining the masses. Vladmir Kozlov stood next to him, adding a loud chuckle every now and then, but stood otherwise still, enjoying spending time with his friend and his friend's friends.

After a few minutes, Santino felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Tamina standing there, holding a yellow flower. She passed it slowly to him, smiling.

"For me?" Santino pointed to himself, and Tamina nodded. Santino grabbed the flower, putting a hand to his chest. The others around him made a collective "aww" sound. Tamina took his hand and lead him away, taking him to a couch.

They sat together, and Tamina put an arm around Santino's shoulders. Santino made an extravagant arm motion, expressing his embarrassment. Tamina leaned in, about to kiss Santino on the cheek, when suddenly Hornswoggle appeared and jumped between them, pushing them apart.

"Good job Hornswoggle!" one of the Usos came out from behind another couch, followed soon by the other Uso, who handed Hornswoggle a box of Lucky Charms as payment.

"Tamina! What the hell are you doing with this creep?" one of the Usos said.

Tamina frowned, "I like him. He's funny."

"I thought you were our friend. He's our enemy," said an Uso.

The twins pulled Tamina up from the couch and escorted her away. Santino looked sadly at her as she went, waving goodbye.

Kozlov came up to Santino, patting him on the shoulder. "It is okay, you will be together one day," he said in his thick accent. Santino stood up to return to his joke-telling, but was interrupted when suddenly all the lights went out.

"All right everybody!" Drew McIntyre's voice called out in the darkness. "This party is OVER! Go to bed! All of you!"

_O_

Michael Cole stood on the stage in front of the wrestlers, his podium mounted in front of him. It was Wednesday night and time for the first elimination, and the wrestlers were waiting to see who would be kicked out of the mansion.

Cole walked over to the side of the room, where he flipped the light switch on and off a few times. He walked back to the podium. "Hello everybody, may I have your attention please. It's time for the first elimination! This elimination will be decided by random drawing, and-"

"Random drawing?" R-Truth stood up, staring intensely at Michael Cole, his eyes bugging out. " Is that how this is going to be every elimination? Truth is, that's not fair."

The others all nodded and agreed, and Michael Cole cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem! As the voice of the WWE, I have to support all decisions made by Vin-"

Before Cole could finish, he was cut off by Edge."This wasn't a decision, Vince probably just realized five minutes ago that he didn't have a plan to decide how we would be eliminated. This is stupid. Why are we even here? This reality show idea sucks! Gaaaah!" Edge started pulling at his hair, frustrated by the stupidity of it all.

Cole just ignored him, instead picking up a bowl from the podium and holding it out. "Everybody's name is in here. I'm going to pick one out, and that person is eliminated."

Everybody watched in complete boredom as Cole reached dramatically into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. He opened it slowly, before saying, "And the person eliminated is… Jey Uso!"

The crowd made a collective sound of apathy.

"So…" one of the Usos, presumably Jey, said. "Do I leave now?"

Cole stared at him. "Yeah."

Jey stood up and awkwardly walked out of the room, everybody staring at him as he went. The rest of the wrestlers sat around for a few seconds, not sure what to do with themselves now.


	3. Flaming Food

CHAPTER TRE – Flaming Food

Sorry this chapter took so long to come out with. Finals were kicking my ass, but now that the semester's over I have nothing to do but sit around on my ass. This chapter is kinda rushed just cause I wanted to get it done…

I'm actually using Striker's bullshit stories as kayfabe here. He said that Kaval and Kofi Kingston befriended each other after while playing video games together at Gamestop for 3 hours, so dammit, it's true for this story. I have no idea if Kaval really likes video games or not, but I needed as many people as possible… Don't ask what game they're playing, because I have no idea.

I'm also pissed that they finally pulled the trigger on the Hart Dynasty breakup. The plan was to have them break up every chapter. Oh well.

Ummm also, no this roster doesn't make any sense whatsoever anymore. Just go with it. I don't know what the timeline is here.

* * *

"NO, Zack, I will not play a board game with you!" Edge slammed his door in Zack's face. Zack turned sadly around, walked dejectedly back to his room, which was empty. He sighed. Nobody wanted to hang out with him today. Curt Hawkins said he didn't want to play action figures with him, Chavo had turned down Zack's offer to make prank calls, and now Edge didn't want to play board games.

He got on his computer, deciding he would check the WWE Auctions website. After making bids on a few autographed Edge items, Zack headed to eBay to find more stuff. He typed WWE into the search bar. The first item was a toothbrush. The toothbrush was labeled "LEGIT USED KANE TOOTHBRUSH W/PROOF". Zack raised an eyebrow and continued scrolling down. Several personal items were listed, all claiming to be Kane's. Zack clicked on a button-up shirt, and included in the item's description was a photo of Kane wearing it. Zack bought the shirt, which was being sold by a user called moneymoney43, smiling proudly to himself for his find.

Zack then pulled out a duffel bag and opened it up. There were dozens of action figures inside. He took out Edge and Zack Ryder action figures, sat down on the floor, and started playing with them.

_O_

Natalya stood in the kitchen, making herself a sandwich. She was very excited for this sandwich. It was going to be delicious, with turkey and cheese.

Suddenly, there was a screeching voice behind her. "Oh my gosh Lay, look at that! She's eating again!"

Natalya turned around, glaring at LayCool behind her. She rolled her eyes at them and went back to continue making her sandwich. The two girls made fat jokes for a few seconds before realizing that Natalya was ignoring them, so they moved in next to her.

"Look at that turkey! There must be so many calories in there!" Layla said, pointing her finger directly in the food. Natalya picked up the sandwich, put it on a plate, glared at Laycool, and walked out of the room.

As she left, Natalya passed Finlay, who was entering the kitchen. LayCool looked at one another, before Layla asked, "You're still on the roster?"

Finlay just ignored her comment and went to the stove, where he started cooking a quesadilla.

LayCool left, leaving Finlay alone. But he only enjoyed the solitude for a few seconds, as Kane suddenly came storming into the room. He knocked over several chairs, screaming in rage. Finlay took a step back, looking scared as Kane began to slowly dismantle the kitchen, throwing objects around.

"I CAN'T FIND MY TOOTHBRUSH!" Kane shouted. "OR MY FAVORITE SHIRT! OR MY DIARY! ALL OF MY THINGS ARE GOING MISSING!"

Randy Orton walked into the room at that second, lighting a cigarette. Kane grabbed the lighter from his hand and turned to the stove, lighting Finlay's quesadilla on fire. He screamed one more time before leaving the kitchen, heading into the living room to continue tearing the house apart.

Finlay and Randy Orton stared at the fire, confused about what had just happened.

_O_

For what felt like the first time all week, there was silence in the mansion. Most of the wrestlers were either out shopping for Christmas presents or resting in their beds. The silence didn't last long, however, as a loud shriek filled the entire house.

Drew McIntyre had come out of the bathroom to find his roommate, Goldust, standing in front of a mirror, in full makeup and wearing a pair of Drew's underwear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Drew shouted.

"Well, I wanted to see if they fit me!" Goldust said as he turned around, examining his butt in the mirror. They very clearly did not fit.

Drew looked horrified, "Why?"

"Just curious," Goldust shrugged and pulled the underwear down, causing Drew to shield his eyes and run from the room. He stormed across the hall, where he pounded on Cody's door. After a minute, the younger Rhodes opened the door, wearing a green face mask.

"Drew? What do you want?" Cody stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him so that Drew couldn't see inside.

Drew had been intending to yell at Cody to control his brother, but he completely lost that thought when he saw Cody. "What the hell is wrong with your face?"

Cody glared, "I'm grooming."

There was a long pause as Drew stared at Cody's green face, trying to regain his thought. All he could muster, however, was, "Your family is fucking weird."

Cody was about to reply, but suddenly there was a voice from inside the room. "Cody? Who's there?"

"Uh… Nobody's here, don't worry about it," Cody shouted inside. But before he could stop it from happening, the door opened, and Ted DiBiase stepped out, also wearing a green mask.

Drew and Ted stared at one another, glaring, until Drew looked to Cody, "I see how it is. I didn't want to be your tag team partner anymore, so you went back to your old, second-rate partner."

"Hey!" Ted stepped forward, shoving a finger into Drew's chest. "I held more gold with him than you ever did!"

"Guys, stop," Cody whined. "All this stress is going to clog my pores. You can't be dashing with clogged pores." The two continued to glare at each other, not saying a word. "What did you want, Drew?" Cody asked, trying to ease the tension.

Drew turned to Cody as if he were just remembering he was there, "Oh. Control your damn brother, he's out of control," Drew said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Cody looked confused, "How am I supposed to control him?" he said, and Ted shrugged. "Oh well. Let's get back to your grooming tips."

_O_

Kofi held a package excitedly in his hands, bouncing back and forth on his feet. The box had just come in the mail, and Kofi knew exactly what it was. Ripping the package open, he saw the cover of his new video game, and hugged it tightly to his chest.

He nearly ran to Kaval and Daniel Bryan's room, and he practically knocked it down in enthusiasm. Kaval opened the door, and Kofi hopped in, waving the game around. "It's here! It's here!"

Kaval took the game from Kofi and looked over it excitedly, before handing it back. "We're going to play now, right?"

"Yes! Let's go! Are you coming, Daniel?" Kofi looked at Daniel Bryan, who was on his bed reading Animal Farm and wearing pajamas at 3 PM.

"Ummm," he glanced around before shrugging. "I guess I could play with you guys." He put his bookmark (which had a picture of a puppy on it) in the book and followed Kofi and Kaval downstairs to the living room.

"Who else would want to play?" Kofi asked. "Trent for sure."

Kaval shook his head. "No, probably not. He hasn't been the same since Croft got released…"

They entered the living room and found Trent Barreta sitting on one of the couches by himself, staring at the floor. They all watched sadly as he slowly lifted one fist into the air, fist-bumping an imaginary tag-team partner while quietly mumbling "boosh".

"Oh… Maybe we can cheer him up," Kofi said, walking over to Trent. "Barreta? Do you want to play video games with us?" he asked gently.

Trent looked up, his eyes glassy. "…Video games? …Me and Crofty used to play video games," he looked back down to his lap, sighing sadly.

The others looked at each other, not sure what to say. Kaval stepped in, "We know how much you love video games. Come on."

Trent sniffled, "Well, I guess I could play with you guys…"

Within fifteen minutes, Trent had kicked all of their asses. Kofi was grumbling to himself, arms crossed as he watched Trent kill his character while shouting "THIS ONE'S FOR CROFTY!"

Kofi grumpily handed his controller over to Daniel Bryan, who was next in line to face Trent. Before the game could start, however, they were interrupted when Santino ran into the living room, wearing a Mario costume, and jumped in front of the TV.

"I heard you were playing the video games!" Santino said. He motioned to the door, "Come on, Kozluigi! Don't be shy!"

Kozlov entered the room wearing green overalls and a hat, looking a bit uncomfortable. "I do not know why we have to do this, Santino," he said.

"We have to get into the spirit of the video game!" Santino puffed out his chest.

"Umm… Santino, you're in the way of the TV," Daniel said, trying to peer around him.

"I thought we could do some role-playing!" Santino said. He produced a gold coin from his pocket. Kozlov stood at the entrance of the room, still looking uncomfortable. Santino threw the gold coin at him, and it bounced off his chest.

"…You know, I think I'm done playing for the day," Kofi said, standing up and walking away, giving Santino a funny look as he left. The others followed him. They went up to Kofi's room where his roommate, Jimmy Uso, was reading a book.

Kaval looked confused, "Weren't you eliminated last week?"

Jimmy looked up, sighing, "No. That was my brother."

"…Oh. Sorry."

_O_

The wrestlers all crowded into the stage room, where Cole was standing in front of them. It was time for their second elimination. Edge was crossing his fingers that he would be eliminated.

"Everybody, may I have your attention?" Cole asked. Everybody stared at him. Edge muttered something crude under his breath. Cole continued. "I've been given special instructions for this week's elimination. MVP, you're eliminated."

MVP stood up, "Wait, what? Why me?"

Cole looked awkwardly to the side, avoiding eye contact, "Well, you're also being released from your WWE contract."

There was a short pause, and everybody felt uncomfortable until MVP jumped into the air, "YESSSS! FINALLY! I'll go pack my shit!" he ran from the room, hollering happily.


End file.
